Lesson one (Het version)
by Mr.pingles
Summary: (Hyrule Warriors Alternated Universe) Gannondorf and Ghirahim capture Princess Zelda and The Chosen Hero Linkle and break them mind and body... CONTAINS RAPE AND NON-CONSENSUAL SEX.


**This is a altered version of Lesson One by serpentskiss. you can find the original at archive of our . Here are some things I want to say before we begin.**

 **Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo not me..**

 **I'm adding a little bit of story to this**

 **Link is replaced by Linkle in this. As Linkle is the chosen Hero here. She looks like Linkle from Hyrule Warriors Legends but shes actually the hero.**

 **Zelda's hair is still tied in barrettes exactly like how it is in Hyrule warriors. but shes still completely naked.**

 **and Zant was killed by Linkle and zelda. Gannon and Ghirahim are basically taking revenge**

 **PLOT: After their defeat at the hands of Gannon's army the chosen heroine Linkle and princess zelda are captured by Gannondorf and Ghirahim as the rest of their allies were killed by the king of evil. the two women are trapped in Gannon's dungeon with their weapons taken and cloths ripped off as Gannon and Ghirahim are about to do unspeakable (but not unwriteable) things to them**

Linkle's cries echoed about the stone room, the pitchy, whimpering whine of them a sharp contrast to the thud of flesh on flesh. She was face down, pressed by unrelenting hands against the cold wood of the table as Ghirahim drove his cock deep into Linkle's ass with harsh thrusts.

At the other end of the table, Ganon had Zelda bent over as well. He held her arms behind her back, hair wrapped around his massive fist to force her to watch Linkle shudder under Ghira's attentions. She had tried to look away at first, but he'd dragged her back around by the hair each time until she gave up and watched. She made tiny, occasional sounds of protest, but her nipples were hard. Better, her cunt was soaking wet where it quivered only a bare inch away from his cock. That was what he watched, near oblivious to Ghira's pleasing himself nearby. Every time Linkle cried out her body clenched, the muscles of her pussy tightening with need and making Ganon's own body ache to give her satisfaction.

If Ganon was anything, however, he was patient. He could wait, wait for Ghira to force Linkle to the edge, shuddering and shaking and crying out as she spent herself on nothing her girl-cum sputtering on the floor, as Ghira forcefully filled her anus with his seed . Then and only then did Ganon spread Zelda wide and impale her on his cock, her wet heat spasming in protest around him as her scream shattered the air around them.

Ganon didn't care. He put a hand in the center of her back and held her down as he fucked her rapidly, forcing his cock to the greatest depth her small body could handle. She was crying, gasping, begging, tears dampening the wood of the table. That same rough wood rubbed painfully against her hard nipples as his thrusts moved her across the surface, dragging sharp whimpers from her throat.

Across the table, Ghira forced Linkle upright to see, pinning her between the edge of the wood and his own body. His hands cupped her breasts,fondling them as he while he removed his cock from her ass and rammed it into her cunt,moving slowly in her. Soon Ghira began to thrust violently, pounding his hard cock in and out of Linkle's pussy as she looked on in horror, watching the princess of hyrule being raped in front of her.

Linkle could only resist for so long. her pussy started to tighten around Ghira's cock and the horror began to fade from her face as she watched Ganon brutalize the princess she'd been sworn to protect. her eyes flicked back and forth, from Zelda's breasts rubbed raw against the rough wood to Ganon's cock sinking repeatedly into her. Her eyes dilated abruptly when Ganon reached out and hauled her upright by her throat, cutting her gasps off with a squeak for a moment while her breasts bounced from the force of his rutting and he squeezed her pale neck. Gannon let go of her neck and placed both of his hands on her bouncing boobs, roughly grouping them, pinching her nipples. He harshly squeezed her breast, messaging them while his finger rubbed her hard nipples.

Linkle was the one who whimpered loudest when Ganon let Zelda fall forward again, gasping to catch her breath. Behind her Ghira sped up,mercilessly fucking her cunt, as she moaned loudly. He then gave her one last deep thrust as he fired his seed into her. Linkle groaned in pleasure and despair as she felt the demon's cum fill her womb.

When Ganon beckoned Ghira to bring Linkle nearer, he obeyed at once. The hard length of his cock slid from Linkle's abused pussy and he forced her up onto the table, crawling up after her. Linkle hardly noticed, eyes riveted to Ganon's withdrawing from Zelda to turn her over, planting her ass on the edge of the table and shoving her onto her back. Her cry this time when he split her open was hoarse and ragged, almost hopeless. Linkle could see the tears leaking from her eyes when Ghira guided him onto her knees over her, positioning her head directly above Ganon's cock where it stretched her painfully.

Shee didn't object to being held there, forced to watch the massive shaft drive into her harder, faster. She only tried to squirm away when Ghira forced her hips down, hooking a thumb into Zelda's mouth to force it open and Linkle's cunt between her lips.

Linkle couldn't make herself fight it anymore. Not when Ghira's cock stretched her anus anew and his thrusts began to drive Linkle's cunt down into the heat of Zelda's mouth. Not while she watched Ganon pleasure himself in the tightness of Zelda's battered but still slick cunt. She went willingly when Ganon's hand forced her head down, mouth opening to lap indiscriminately at the massive cock and Zelda's neglected clit. She was feverishly aroused now in spite of the princess's tears and trembling, as eager to rut into her mouth as Ghira was to thrust into her.

Ghirahim was the first to spill, burying himself deep in Linkle's ass and in turn pushing her cunt deep into Zelda's mouth. He held Linkle there as he filled her with wet heat. Gannon forced Zelda's knees up to take her more deeply right before Linkle's eyes and under her hungry mouth. It was too much for her as well and she came down Zelda's throat, vaginal fluids spilling against the back of her tongue while strained to contain it.

Ganon came last, the force of his final thrust pushing Zelda sharply against Link's knees. Ghira held Linkle's head down, forcing her to lick and suck at Ganon's throbbing cock as he poured into the princess's cunt, filling her so deeply that creamy liquid dripped out of her, over Ganon's shaft and onto the table. His orgasm was long, his cock still spurting when he pulled free of her clutching heat and held his cock against Linkle's face, the last of his semen streaking down Linkle's flushed cheeks.

They both thought that they were free, then. That for the moment, this trial was over, that they'd be given a chance at least to rest. Linkle found that she was wrong at once as Ganon's hand fisted in her hair and he pulled her roughly off the table and to his feet. She didn't understand at first, not even as Ganon guided her face down and between Zelda's bruised thighs. Ghira leaned close, then, agile tongue flicking out to clean Ganon's come from Linkle's cheeks and Linkle held still, holding her breath. Only when Ghira was finished did he issue the soft command directly into Linkle's ear.

 _Clean her._

Linkle, bent forward and helpless, obeyed. She closed her mouth around the swollen lips of Zelda's cunt and sucked, pressing her tongue between them and into Zelda's stretched opening. She lapped Ganon's seed from Zelda's pussy and swallowed, licked and swallowed, sucked and swallowed. Zelda's body, exhausted though she was, was responding. She clenched around Linkle's tongue, uttering weak little moans as Linkle drank the cum from her cunt, and when Linkle could no longer taste the musk of seed Zelda came with a little cry, her own creamy fluid flooding Linkle's mouth.

Before she had finished, Linkle felt the pressure of Ganon's hands between her thighs, the thick fingers spreading her ass as the blunt head of Ganon's massive cock probed at her ass. Gannon was holding a double sided dildo which he than used to impaled Linkle's cunt, making her moan.

She was torn between despair and arousal as she was stretched again, this time enormously, the massive shaft buried so deep inside of her that she couldn't even move. It didn't matter – Ganon was pleased to put her exactly where he wanted her, steadying Linkle on his cock as he moved her forward, taking the other side of the dildo impaling Linkle's cunt between his fingers and forcing it into Zelda's used body.

Ghira was already in Zelda's, facing away from Linkle as he straddled her face. The muscles of his back and ass flexing as he rode her face, shaft sliding in and out of her mouth with obscene wet sounds as she tried to accommodate him time and again. Linkle again felt herself being used to fuck Zelda, her cunt rising slowly to a wetness she wouldn't have believed he could achieve for a third time as the dildo was thrusting into her. Ganon's shaft stretched her to immobility and all she could do was lean back against the massive body and gasp tiny cries as she took the huge cock to the limit of her body.

Linkle was used almost to her limit when Ghira turned to face her, cupping Zelda's breasts together in his hands and spitting between them before he set his cock against her chest and squeezed her up around him. Again, Linkle found herself fixated as Ghira thrust slowly between Zelda's breasts, one hand hooked behind him to support her head as Zelda obeyed his order to tongue his ass. When he came, his come bathed her stomach in pearly beads. He moved back to let the last drops fall on her chest, smearing his hands through the white spurts on her stomach to collect his semen and rub it over her breasts. Linkle didn't have to be guided down to lap it up, doing so almost mindlessly and completely of her own accord.

Ghira was content then to sit back and watch, reaching out languidly to press his hands to Linkle's mouth so that she could bathe the remaining come from them. It felt almost natural to lick and suck at his fingers, and Linkle found herself whimpering when Ghira took his hand away and left her only to the sensations of being impaled on Ganon's cock and her pussy impaled by a dildo. Zelda let out tiny cries at Linkle's every thrust now, eyes closed and lips parted as she gasped. Linkle couldn't help leaning down again to lick and suck at Zelda's breasts, and Ganon rewarded her for her eagerness with a last sharp thrust that filled her with thick, heavy seed.

As the massive cock drew out of her, Linkle had to fight to not let all of the come drip out down her legs. She clenched tight, panting against Zelda and as the dildo was still buried in both of them. She was surprised by the quick pressure and thick swell of something sliding into him and lodging there.

 _"A plug_ , "Ghira whispered, cupping her face. _You're such a good pet_. His tongue flicked out over Linkle's lips, which parted for him automatically. " _Such a good pet that you get to keep his come. Are you happy?"_

Linkle could only answer him with a moan as Ganon pressed his fingers against the flared base of the thing, forcing it and his seed momentarily deeper. Then Ganon grasped her hips and drew her back, the dildo leaving Zelda's cunt. Gannon grasped the dildo pulling it out of Linkle's pussy

Before she could beg for relief Ghira had pulled her back up onto the table, guiding her over Zelda's tear-streaked face. Ghira knelt behind her, cock pressed to Linkle's ass while he reached around her to press her pussy to Zelda's lips. Linkle started to move forward, into the welcoming embrace of Zelda's mouth, but Ghira held her back with an arm around her waist, whispering into her ear.

 _"I'm going to milk you_ ,"he silky voice said. " _I will hold you right here with your cunt to her lips, rubbing your pussy. Let her take just near the lips of you into her mouth and drink your nectar down like the precious liquid it is."_

Linkle couldn't stifle a groan. She held still, leaning back against Ghira but unable to tear her eyes from Zelda's lips and her cunt. Ghira's fingers were quick and clever, rubbing around her and teasing over her, probing her until liquid beaded at the tip of her and Zelda was forced to kiss – not lick – it away. Not until Linkle's orgasm struck her, leaving her shaking in Ghira's arms while she emptied herself into Zelda's face as some of the fluid went into her mouth. Linkle's eyes closed, her body went completely limp as she passed out from exhaustion.

Ghira picked Linkle up,walked to the other side of the room and laid down on the cold floor. He turned around to see that, Gannon had placed Zelda on the floor standing on her feet with her back bent down forward, letting out muffled moans as Gannon forced his cock in and out of her mouth while his hand was pulling her hair. Gannon beckoned him forward and told Ghira to fuck her cunt, while he continued to shove his cock into her unwilling mouth.

Zelda felt Ghira's hands on her ass and the head of cock rubbing against her pussy lips, as she continued to choke on Gannon's cock, gagging as he pushed his shaft in and out of her mouth, roughly tugging her hair. Ghira thrusts forward, impaling her cunt with his cock as Zelda let out a muffled screams into the shaft was being forced in and out of her mouth. Ghira took a hold of the princess's ass and started to rapidly pound her pussy with his cock, while Gannon continued to fuck her throat.

Tears flowed down Zelda's face as Gannon kept on shoving his cock into her mouth as she struggled to breath, while Ghira rammed his cock into her pussy with reckless abandon as held on to her plump ass. Ghira leaned down and moved his hand to her breasts and started to roughly knead her breasts, his fingers rubbing and pinching her hard nipples as he kept on fucking her cunt. Zelda's eyes widened when she felt Ghira's hand fondle her breasts and moaned into Gannon's cock while he continued to force his cock in and out of her mouth.

Zelda's cunt clenched around Ghira's cock as he continued to relentlessly thrust his cock in and out of her pussy, while Gannon pulled her hair and continued to shove his cock in and out of her mouth. Ghira's squeezed her tits hard as he rammed his cock in as far as he could and she felt his warm cum enter her body, as he came. A few seconds after that Gannon shoved her head down into his cock and a jet of cum hit the back of her throat as she gagged and strained to contain it.

Ghira squirted the last few drops of cum into her defiled pussy and pulled his cock out as he watched Gannon fire torrents of cum down her throat as she choked and gagged on his cock. Gannon pulled out his cock out of her mouth as it sprayed her face with his seed while kept holding her upright by pulling her hair. Once his orgasm ended he let go of her hair as she fell down on her knees, while small drops of Ghira's cum started to drip from her pussy.

Zelda then hunched herself up into a ball, hands gripping her stomach, and her eyes clenched tight as she sobbed pitifully. Ghira and Gannon laughed evilly and Gannon placed a hand on her head as she flinched from the contact.

"We are not done with you yet" He said sadistically. He grabbed her hair and shoved her forward. The demon positioned her so that she was on her hands and knees. Ganon sat on his knees behind her and spread her legs wide again and began to finger the tight pucker of her ass, hard and ready to fuck her again. She felt Ganon's finger inside her anus and cried louder, begging him to show mercy.

But the he will have none of that. He removed his fingers and positioned his cock at her ass. He gripped her hips before mercilessly thrusting his massive cock into her tight anal passage. She wanted to scream at the intense pain of her insides being split, but she could only produce a gurgling sound as her face scrunched up in agony the only thing she was aware of was the excruciating pain amidst his groans of pleasure, as the dark lord started to thrust his cock in and out of of tush.

It was not long before her hands gave out and her upper body was lying against the cold floor. Her ass was still raised up in the air as Ganon held it while violently ramming his cock into her butt. He then gripped her hands and pulled her back was now pressed against his massive chest. The king of evil then laid down on the floor, taking Zelda along with him as her ass was being fucked in a reverse cowgirl position.

Zelda was drifting in and out of consciousness as the demon continued to pound her butt with his giant cock, the pain clouding all other senses. Even thought it lessened as time passed by. She was groaning in pain as Gannon holding her arms up with his hands, while thrusting his shaft in and out of her ass, the saliva from her mouth providing ample lubrication.

All this time Ghira was stoking his hard member as he watch his master violate the princess of Hyrule. His eyes drifted to her unoccupied pussy which was overflowing with demonic cum. A evil smirk formed on his lips as he walked towards them, stopping right in front of Zelda. He then gripped her legs and unceremoniously shoved his cock back into her cunt. He leaned in and stated to place kisses on her neck.

She let out a weak moan as Ghrira forcefully inserted his dick into her. He started to rapidly thrust his cock in and out of her cunt while scattering kisses around her neck as she was also being fucked in the ass by Gannon. Her vaginal walls tighten around Ghria's cock as he was pounding it into her unwilling, yet moist pussy. Ganon was continuously ramming his hard shaft into her butt.

Zelda was now moaning as the pain and pleasure clashed together as Ghira was violating her pussy. Her body was completely limp, her mind utterly blank as the demons used her for their sick pleasure. both of them sped up, fucking her ruthlessly as the pain in her nether regions increased.

Ghira's lips were leaving tender kisses on her neck a sharp contrast to his violent thrusts. He then bit her neck, his teeth digging into her skin drawing blood. She didn't even responded, she just laid there as Ghira was licking the blood from her neck. He leaned back and gripped her legs tightly as he sped up, quickly thrusting in and out of her violated cunt.

Gannon was groaning loudly, violently thrusting his cock into her ass while Ghira was pounding his dick in and out of slick, pussy. Both of them were about to tighten his grip around her wrists the frequencies of his thrusts increased as his cock was throbbing inside her anus. Similarly Ghira was also going faster, repeatedly pounding her cunt with his solidified dick.

The princess felt the increase in speed and the pulsation of the shafts buried inside her used body. She looked up at the ceiling trying to forget what was happening as the demons were approaching their orgasm. Ghira's thrusts quicken as he pounded her pussy with everything he had, the rough grip of his hands leaving bruises on her legs. Meanwhile Gannon was letting out loud grunts as he was rapidly ramming his cock in and out of her.

Moments later Gannon gave her one last thrust, burying his cock deep inside her as he climaxed. Zelda felt Gannon's dick squirt demonic cum into her bowels, filling her ass with his seed. Some of the cum started to drip out of her butt, but the dark lord kept cumming inside her, ejaculating more and more semen into her ass.

Not long after Ghira buried his cock deep inside her pussy and flooded her womb with even more cum. She didn't even react to the Demons' climax, playing dead as they squirted their disgusting fluids inside her body.

Once their orgasm was over, Ghira pulled his cock out of her cunt and immediately sat down, feeling exhausted from the rapeing he had done today. Ganon sat up and graped her waist. He pulled her off his cock and roughly pushed her forward. Zelda landed face first on the floor, the front of her body pressed against the the ground, her face buried in the dirt.

Zelda sat up and hunched herself up into a ball again, only she wasn't crying this time. Her crotch was covered in demon semen and small drops of cum were leaking from her violated cunt and ass.

The two demons shared another evil laught before standing up. Ganon walked out of the room with Ghira following close behind. Once Gannon and Ghira were outside , Ghira closed the door leaving the unconscious heroine and broken princess locked in the cold dungeon..


End file.
